epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Nick vs Night
I have nothing to say about this battle.... LAST TIME ENDING (Piet is whipping his Whip is various directions since he can't see anything hoping to hit Ynkr) (Ynkr is swinging his BaseBall Bat in various directions hoping to hit Ynkr) Piet:*to himself* c'mon where are you, asshole Ynkr:*to himself* where the fuck are you (After 5 minutes of randomly hitting in directions until finally...There Backs meet) (Piet quickly turns turns around as does Ynkr) (Ynkr swings his Bat but Piet whip Grabs hold of it and bring it to Piet) (Piet grabs the Bat then aimlessly hit which hit Ynkr in the face, breaking his skull) Piet:phew (Piet then sees another person in the mist, walking where he can't see) TODAY'S BATTLE Nick is armed with *For short ranged weapon he has an Emergency pocket knife *For long ranged weapon he has a..........Guitar? *For Shooting weapon he has a Scar-L rifle *He has a Grappling hook *He is wearing bullet proof vest *He has a Grenade Launcher *He can Withstanding many pains *He has MrA and Scraw by his side both armed with......Guitars... Night is armed with *For short ranged weapon he has Claw hands, *For long ranged weapon he has a shadow sword, *For shooting weapon he has a flamethrower *He has a grappling hook *He is wearing projectile armor *He has a thunder cannon, *He is very intelligence. *He has Patts and Sierra by his side both armed with Shadow Swords (Night, patts, Sierra,Fire,Scraw, MrA and the Incredibly awesome Wachowman are on chat) (Everyone is admiring Wachow's sexiness) Wachow:ok everyone I must go Everyone:Awww Wachow:it's ok, I'll be back tommorow Everyone:YAY! (Wachow then leaves chat and Nick joins) (Nick is greeted by everyone) (It starts to rain) (Nick then says he really hates the Rain which make Night upset) Night:I LOVE THE RAIN AND IF YOU DONT I MUST KILL YOU(I hate making this the plot, but it is, Night told me to do this....play along) (Night then takes out his Shadow sword and charges towards Nick but is hit upside the head by Scraw's guitar knocking him out) Night:AHG, why the fuck do you have a guit- (Scraw then hits Night if the face again, angering Patts and sierra) (Rtp joins the chat and is kicked by scraw then Rtp joins back but is kicked again) (Patts notices Scraw is busy so he Runs up to scraw and puts his Sword through his head killing him) (Rtp joins back in to see dead scraw) RTP:WOOHO- (Patts slices RTP's head off ;-;) (Patts and sierra now both look at MrA as he holds his stance with his Guitar) (They both charge towards MrA as he readies himself Sierra his shot in the head Nick) (Patts looks in dis belief as he sees Sierras dead body which gives MrA a chance to hit Patts In the neck with his guitar, breaking it) (Night wakes up from being knocked out and notices Sierra and Patts are dead) Night:NOOOO You killed people I cared about....and patts (Night then takes out his grappling hook and shoots it at MrA's face) MrA:WTF GET IT OFF ( night then closes the grip on the hook And crushes MrA's Face) (Nick realizes he could of done something....did nothing, he then look Night In The eye and takes out his rifle) (Night sees the rifle and starts to run away but is shot in the back by Nick) (Night feels pain, but not a bullet, he sees that his armor barely saved him) (Nick, who think Night is dead(THIS STORY IS SO BAD), goes to look at the body) Night:HIYA! (Night slashes at Nick with his Claw Hands, hitting Nicks Arm, making it unusable) (Nick takes out his Grenade Launcher and aims at Night but Night hits it away and pushes Nick Down) (Night then takes out his FlameThrower and aims it at Nicks face) Night: if you don't like the rain...,MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE THE HEAT! (Nick then takes out his pocket knife and stabs Night Leg) Night:AAHHHG FUCK YOU (Nick then kicks Night in the groin to which he kneels down in pain from) (Nick then takes out his guitar and points it at nights head) Nick:any last words? (Nick then pulls the. guitar above his ahead and is about to swing down) (TO BE CONTINUED) Who should....win Nick, sure, whatever Night, Sure, whatever Category:Blog posts